


Lupine Dragon

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Fingering, Magic, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Possession, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Throne Sex, Voice Kink, this shit's kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callista Florius went into the catacombs to defeat Potema. But the Wolf Queen has the tongue of an Imperial, and the Dragonborn hasn’t the skills to defeat her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupine Dragon

Callista Florius hated undead-filled caves and necromancers, and Wolfskull Cave had them both. Staggering through masses of cobweb and draugr bodies, the Imperial asked herself why she was doing this. Money wasn’t a necessity, perhaps it was her inherent desire to help anyone with a kicked-puppy expression like Varnius. In the end, it didn’t matter – she had jumped down a hole in the ground and now she had to go forward, whether she liked it or not. Blue light flickered across her face as she edged forward, and then she gasped in wonder as she came out into a huge cave, looking over at a tower, hidden below ground. Blue lights swirled around it, and voices echoed from the top.   
  
“Wolf Queen! Hear our call, and awaken! We summon Potema!”  
  
Potema? The Septim queen? Impossible. No one in their right mind would summon Potema Septim. She hurried down a nearby walkway, sniping the necromancer in front of her as the necromancers’ chanting filled the air. Were they mad? Potema Septim was one of the greatest necromancers in Tamriel and there had been a war last time she’d walked Nirn!   
  
Callista made her way down to the bottom of the ruin, shooting down draugr and necromancers. She switched to sword and ward as she came into close contact with a draugr, ducking beneath its swing and planting her blade in its back. She soul-trapped each enemy, hurrying forward as a voice cried out loudly.   
  
“Yes! Yes! Return me to this realm!”  
  
Potema herself.  
  
Callista felt her knees go weak. Potema sounded orgasmic, as though the summoning brought her pleasure. Her voice was powerful, and by the gods, Callista had always loved women with powerful voices. Dragonborn or not, being put in her place by a strong warrior or confident priestess was enough to make her wet, and Potema was raw, liquid magicka made form. It was difficult for her to continue without wanting to drop to her knees and finger herself.   
  
“As our voices summon you, the blood of the innocent binds you, Wolf Queen!”  
  
Callista kept fighting, headbutting a necromancer who got too close before she plunged her blade into him. Were they mad?! Not only summoning Potema, but binding her to them? That wasn’t possible, surely. Potema was too strong. The Wolf Queen, it seemed, agreed.   
  
“You cannot bind me to your wills!” she raged, and the blue light above her twisted in anger. Callista sucked in a breath, exhaling heavily. If she kept talking like that…   
  
“You ants don’t have the power to bind me!” the spirit proclaimed, and Callista let out an audible moan. Being bound by Potema…no, she had to concentrate, she had work to do! Powerful voice or not, the Wolf Queen was a dangerous force to toy with, and she had to find some way of defeating her or stopping the ritual before it all went crazy. Somebody innocent could get hurt if nothing was done to halt this madness.   
  
She made her way to the base of the tower, and heard a change in the chanting. The ritual master had noticed the carnage, ordering her minions to find the intruder, and the blue spirit writhed above Callista. She reached the top of the tower, sword in hand, panting. The three necromancers seemed shocked to see her, but not as shocked as when she summoned twin Dremora, and charged into the ritual master like a vengeful wind. Her blades hit the woman’s gut, and the Nord was dead before she could lift a finger, her lackeys burning to death. Callista turned to face the spirit as the room shook.   
  
For a second, it looked directly at her, and then it moved, flying through her and up, out of the cave via a hole in the roof. Callista was thrown backwards as magic blasted through her body, not to damage but something else entirely. She twitched, screaming and convulsing as pleasure rocketed through her system. She came, then and there, on the dirty floors with her Dremora watching. She felt it rise again, flooding her form, and she was paralysed by the orgasm, barely able to do more than scream as it took hold of her. When she could finally move, the pleasure winding down into a dull ache, she tried to stand, and her legs were like water. Her slit felt like it had been fucked brutally and expertly. She could still feel the sensation of a thousand mouths and fingers touching her, tasting and teasing her.   
  
She felt alive.

She immediately visited the Blue Palace to tell Falk what had happened before she went down to a place by the docks and spent some time with a Dunmer man and his Imperial wife. A little bondage, some teasing and a hard fuck later, she left the place sated, yet wanting more. The sensation of all those hands, those mouths touching her, had left her aching for an experience even they couldn’t satisfy. They had friends, she knew, and perhaps when the Potema incident was properly wrapped up she could ask them to arrange something. Callista was used to sharing, having more than one person in her bed – back on her parents’ estate, there were multiple servants who were called to attend to Lady Florius when she had her baths, and many of them came out hot from the steam and the heated room. It was the perfect cover for a small-scale orgy. One couldn’t forget the sensation of ten hands of either gender and sometimes different race running down smooth, wet skin, but Potema’s magic had topped even that.   
  
For almost a week after her experience, Callista found herself needy, jumping into bed with whichever man would pet her and call her sweet names whilst he took her from behind, or any woman who would tie her up and put her in her place. She often woke up with couples like Adrienne and Ulfberth, or tied up with a few women. In Riften, she woke to Mjoll and Iona climbing out of bed, with her arms still secured above her head loosely. She wore herself out to try and forget Potema’s magic, but it didn’t work, and when she got a letter, delivered by a naked Rayya who slapped her arse and pushed her onto her knees, that asked her to come back to Solitude, she wanted to groan in frustration.   


* * *

 

  
  
Potema’s summoning, it transpired, had worked still, and now she was haunting Solitude’s catacombs, causing trouble and mayhem. Styrr informed her that Potema was bound to her remains, without physical form, but she was still dangerous even whilst incorporeal. And so Callista made her way down to the Temple of the Divines with an ache in her loins she knew a hundred lovers couldn’t sate. The broken wall in the Temple led down to a dark ruin, but Callista wasn’t afraid of the dark. It was the blue, vengefully glowing spirit hidden in its depths, with a power to make her quake, that was causing her discomfort. Had Potema seen into her head when she went through Callista’s body? With the Dragonborn’s weaknesses in her arsenal, Potema could do anything. She descended into the bowels, finding herself at the top of a set of steps, which she descended, turning a few corners as she drew her sword, kicking aside broken chairs and bits of pottery. Within seconds, she found herself at an iron gate with no way of opening it, and cursed.   
  
“You’ve arrive at last,” she heard that voice purr. “The heroine who prevented me from being bound returns to my fold.”   
  
Was it simply Callista’s imagination, or did the Wolf Queen stress the word ‘bound?’   
  
“I have much to thank you for, little one,” it continued, and she stifled a whimper. “When you die, I will raise you, and you can take your place by my side. You’ll serve me soon enough.”   
  
The iron gate flew open and Callista’s shaking fingers summoned Dremora. Little one. Oh gods, little one. Her first lover had called her that, put her on her knees with a leash and whispered it into her ear. The wisps of purple energy leaking from a relief of Potema seemed to stroke her flesh, the phantom sensation of fingers in her mouth, gripping her wrists tightly. She was right. Potema knew all her weaknesses, and she was willing to exploit them. Not seeing any way to go back, Callista went forward, creeping across the floor and through a room. She wafted away cobwebs from a door, sword drawn and Dremora behind her, making her way down another flight of stairs and into the darkness. Her Dremora leapt forward around a corner, taking out a draugr in the next corridor. Another threw himself down some stairs to plunge his blade into a vampire and her draugr thrall as Callista threw fire at them.

“I saw your heart, little one,” Potema whispered to her. Callista ran forward, winding her way along the ruin with fireballs until she reached a metal gate, taking out the draugr. “You lust for my voice. Shall I keep talking? It will bring you to me quicker.”   
  
She whimpered, and a dark chuckle filled the air. Her surroundings changed briefly from building to stone as she made her way deeper into the ruin, taking out a vampire with her magic as Potema hummed thoughtfully. The voice was making her wet, stoking up a desire she didn’t need to feel. The water-filled trenches disgorged draugr, who fell beneath more Dremora. As she came out into a large ruined hall, Potema seemed to sigh erotically into her ear.   
  
“You serve best on your knees,” Potema murmured. “Your wrists tied together.”   
  
The Dragonborn swallowed, heading over to a pedestal and flicking a switch. The stone in front of her moved, revealing a metal gate that opened. She hurriedly pulled the switch back, and the gate stayed open, the stone stopping its rotation. With shaking fingers she pushed open a door and stumbled down a set of steps into a Nordic ruin. She hastened onwards to find another three switches and stone doors of a similar kind. She timed them, flipping them all when they opened, as Potema breathed down her neck, laughing sensually.   
  
Running into a huge room, she stopped short at the sight of a vampire waiting for her, his grin cruel.   
  
“You’ve come far, mortal,” he appraised. “No doubt seeking to enter Potema’s Sanctum. I can see to that. We’ll need plenty of fresh corpses to rebuild her army, you see.”  
  
Dremora burst from purple portals and bore down upon the vampire and the draugr who accompanied him. Fire filled the air as Callista set her magic to work, retrieving the key from the vampire’s charred corpse. Using it on the huge door, she then kicked it open, and headed down into the dungeon. She slaughtered the vampire that she came across, her Dremora racing ahead to take out skeletons and draugr that would have otherwise accosted her. She found herself in a tiny room, and the door swung shut. Purple magic filled the air, caressing her softly, and she moaned. Oh gods.   
  
“Not much further,” Potema cooed. “Come, little thing. Serve me in death.” The Wolf Queen purred the word ‘come’, and Callista wanted nothing more than to do just that. But Potema reanimated the bodies in the room, and Callista and her summons hurried to put them down again. The iron gate opened and she made her way down the stairs, shoving open a door and almost falling backwards. There it was, hovering in the air, that damned blue spirit that had driven her wild with pleasure.   
  
“You’ve come far, mortal,” Potema said in praise. “But, can you stand against my inner council? Let’s see!”  
  
The door swung shut behind Callista, and instantly, electricity filled the air. The summoned Dremora vanished and were replaced by new ones, who went after the reanimated councillors with a fury. Callista wielded flame and sword in a dazzling combination as draugr after draugr fell into ash. Together, the three of them took down the inner council, and Callista spun around to face Potema’s spirit. Sparks flooded her being, and she screamed as that pleasure took hold of her once more.   
  
“Come and challenge me, then!” Potema roared, as the Dremora vanished back to Oblivion. Callista’s magicka was drained and she was out of potions to restore it, so she sprinted over to the opposite door as Potema’s spirit vanished into the stone. She had to catch it before it escaped!  
  
The door opened, and in front of her was a throne with a woman sitting on it, an ethereal woman with curled hair cascading down her back and wearing nothing.   
  
“Challenge me, lose, and become mine,” Potema purred, and Callista froze for the barest second. It was enough. Her guard was down, and Potema’s spirit locked into Callista’s body. The Imperial couldn’t move. The strong-willed Wolf Queen was centuries older than Callista herself, more powerful and able to take minds at her own desire. Callista, so easily owned by a show of power, was a small foe to beat. The Imperial felt herself drop her weapons.

“So soft,” Potema moaned. “Your lovers must love smacking bruises into that skin.”   
  
Callista felt herself putting up fire wards to warm the room, and dropping her gloves.   
  
“W-what…uhhh,” the Imperial gasped, kicking off her ebony boots. “N-no…”   
  
That sensation was beginning again, the thousand hands running over her skin, and they never stopped, only intensifying as she removed her helmet. Phantom lips touched her own, fingers trailing over her neck. Her armour seemed to come off of its own free will, and she barely remembered removing it. The clothes beneath the metal were ripped from her, and they, along with her smalls, found themselves in a brazier.   
  
“I possessed you, little one,” Potema purred. “Now, straddle my throne, and on your knees.”   
  
Callista got onto the throne of her own free will, knees apart as she held onto the head rest of the stone chair. She was dripping wet, needing Potema to put her in her place and make her cum until the Imperial would do anything to serve her. Did she want this? Plaything of the last Septim? By the gods, it was the only thing she wanted.   
  
“I see your needs, little one,” Potema told her. Phantom hands cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples and squeezing softly. “You want your men to worship you and shower you with compliments even as they have you beneath them.” Callista whimpered, her hips riding the air as Potema stroked the sensitive nubs gently. “But your women…you want your women to put their teeth on your neck and show you some pain, some dominance. Hair pulling, spanking, a rough fuck, never letting you come until your body can’t take the pleasure any more. That’s what I’ll do to you, little one.”   
  
The Imperial cried out in shock as something slapped her ass ruthlessly. Pain went through her system, not a lot, but enough to jolt her forward. Her other cheek was pinched before being stroked, nails running over it, but Potema quickly fell into a rhythm of abusing each pert bronze cheek. Her slit dripped with need as she shivered, each slap making her raise her ass submissively. The sting was lovely, and her fingers trembled. The hands on her breasts hadn’t left, so each slap was punctuated by her nipple being stroked or pinched. Her face turned red, sweat beading on her body. Potema was calculated, that was for damn sure, and the Wolf Queen knew where to slap to get the best noises from her Imperial host. Occasionally, Potema would pinch the soft cheeks without stopping the slaps, and the added nails summoned a strangled moan from somewhere in the back of Callista’s throat. The Imperial didn’t care by now – she wanted to cum, she wanted this to never stop. Her place was on her knees, dripping her essence onto Potema’s remains as the Wolf Queen possessed her. She was born to be possessed.   
  
“You were made to submit. It’s in your body language,” Potema whispered. “You’re no whore, you’re a submissive, a bona fide submissive who wants to be taken. And I will take you. Your knees will tremble, and you’ll beg me to cum, and you’ll submit.”   
  
The slaps to her ass continued for a few more seconds before they stopped. A thumb brushed over her nub and Callista’s back shot straight as an arrow. She needed to cum so badly, and the touch against the best part of her body had sent her from needy to desperate in less than a second. But it felt like Potema was suppressing her. The thumb brushed continually over her as fingers probed her slit, and Callista cried out helplessly as they toyed along her labia and rubbed at her softly. They spread her lubricant along her as they teased, and Potema smiled. She could feel her do it. A single finger slipped inside her, swirling around and gathering her lubricant before rubbing slowly at her nub. She should have exploded into orgasm but Potema controlled her, Potema stopped her from coming, and the Imperial sobbed. It teased the sensitive flesh as Potema moaned in her ear.

“So pliant, so easy to control,” the Wolf Queen murmured. “Look at you, kneeling on my throne. Had I a physical body I’d be tying you to it, whipping you until there was dark red on that lovely rear of yours. I’d make you scream my name. I’d leash you to my throne in my largest, most public room in the castle and let the courtiers envy me for such a precious, delicious submissive. Would I loan you out to others, do you think?”   
  
Fingers slid into her, two of them, as the one on her nub circled expertly. Potema began to scissor them in and out of her, feeling the twitching muscles of the Imperial’s inner walls as she fought to cum from the Wolf Queen’s stimulation. No one had ever played her body like this, so in control of what she could and couldn’t do. She could feel herself dripping around the phantom digits, her toes curling as they rubbed at her inner sweet spot. It felt so good, and Callista could feel herself building up to an orgasm. Her thighs tightened, core beginning to squeeze down on the digits. Unlike a mortal lover, the pressure of her walls did not deter the fingers, which fucked her harder as Callista was worked towards a mind-melting climax. The fingers tweaking her breasts increased in pace and roughness, and the Dragonborn’s desperate cries filled the air as the slick sound of the fingers in her snatch working back and forth met her ears. It was so erotic, it was too much. She needed this orgasm.   
  
“I know,” Potema whispered, and withdrew. Callista howled in denied pleasure as her body shook with unquenched lust. “You’d be a precious gift for the men, something to lavish affection and pleasure on.”   
  
Three harsh slaps met her rear, and she shuddered. After the near-orgasm, her entire body seemed to be on fire with its sensitivity, and her frame was almost vibrating with how it shook. A single finger slid slowly back inside her, and the Imperial wanted to scream. The spanking continued, and she rolled against Potema’s finger, her slit drooling. There was a puddle beneath her, gleaming tauntingly. Sweat rolled down her neck and between her breasts as she shivered, hips riding the air with each slow thrust of the digit. A hard smack found her ass as another finger was added, and the girl threw her head back, keening in pleasure. The slaps caused her to jerk, and she felt her dark skin giving out its own heat. Potema needed to let her cum before her mind broke. Another hit, and a third finger pushed into her. Callista whimpered helplessly, the sensation of three fingers splitting her open becoming overwhelming. They started to slide in and out of her and the Dragonborn screamed the moment she was spanked again. Potema kept fingering her, caressing her bottom before she slapped it red. Healing magic ran through her body, restoring her sore ass to a better state.   
  
“Now, how should I present you to the women?” Potema asked, licking Callista’s navel. There was no physical body to her yet she managed to give Callista sensations the Dragonborn knew she’d be unable to match anywhere else. This level of control over a body was something only a person inside her head could exercise. The Imperial twitched as she keened, rocking her body. The tongue in her navel dipped, and she froze. A spank drove her into the chair, hard and hot, not enough, never enough to get her off. Was this her punishment from the Divines for being a needy woman? To never cum again? Because there was a tongue just brushing her clitoris and Callista had a feeling she would die if it touched her. The slick muscle licked her, just once, and pleasure exploded in her head, not an orgasm, but something divine in itself. It repeated the action, lapping at her as her ass was pushed into the air, slaps raining down on it each time she bucked. Potema was laughing openly at her, not mockingly but clearly enjoying herself. The Wolf Queen sucked, swirling her fingers around the woman’s slick, dripping slit as she purred into her ear.

“On your knees,” Potema decided, nails biting into Imperial flesh. “Mouth open, in front of a chair. With a leash around your neck fastened to an arm-rest. The women would sit in front of you, controlling your every move as you pleased them. There would be an array of instruments in front of them, and in return for what loyalty and power they could bring me, I’d give them an hour with you to do as they liked.”   
  
Callista had once been licked by a Khajiit whilst two people fingered her, and nothing they had done could have prepared her for Potema’s oral skills. The tongue running along her slit and lapping her clit happened at the same time as three fingers fucking her into Oblivion. Unlike the physical hands, the bodies didn’t clash with each other, and the tongue lapped at her without being stopped by the fingers. The idea that she might die from the pleasure crossed Callista’s mind as Potema sucked hard at her clitoris, blows raining down on her arse. Each was open handed, sending a loud slap ringing through the chamber. How she hadn’t let go of the throne and dropped to the floor was amazing. It was either her determination to see this pleasurable torture through or Potema practically gluing her slender fingers to the stone that kept her there.   
  
“An hour,” Potema mused. “Maybe two. The more they offer, the more time they get. But I’d never let them damage you, little one.”   
  
Callista felt like she was being kissed, firm, soft lips against her own as tongues licked her breasts. They suckled on her nipples, teething softly. She whimpered and screamed into the mouth covering hers as she felt the Wolf Queen pulling her hair gently, followed by sharp tugs that sent her back up and down. Teeth met her neck, a tongue licking the column to raise dark love bites on her soft skin, and the Dragonborn bowed submissively. Potema was pulling out all the stops now, the Wolf Queen had stopped her seduction and was fucking her properly. The wet sounds of her body being adored resounded through the room as healing magic rolled through her intermittently, returning her ass to a soft, sensitive state.  
  
The mouth sucking at her neck grew harsher, biting as something that was not a hand or a mouth pressed against her slit. It was, Callista realised, a cock, and not the hard yet velvet soft sensation of a man’s member, but the unyielding turgid smoothness of a false cock, one that would never cum in her or grow soft and become pliable. This was a promise of hours of orgasm. It rubbed against her petals, coating itself in her lubricant as she wiggled her plush butt to try and force it into her. She needed to be fucked, and if she didn’t come soon, the Dragonborn might lose her mind. The Wolf Queen spanked her, fingers moving faster as the mouths covering Callista’s body worked her to a frenzy. Potema pinched her nipples, rubbing her clitoris until the Dragonborn felt close to exploding. She writhed on top of the Wolf Queen’s chair, an exotic sight Potema intended to make full use of.   
  
At the last bite, the last swat of Potema’s hand, the Wolf Queen plunged the sensation into Callista’s cunt and watched the Dragonborn cum so hard she almost fainted. More healing magicka, and Potema wasn’t going slowly, fucking the Dragonborn until the woman was clawing the stone, grunting and crying in pleasure. Potema heard Callista screaming her name, holding the throne as ecstasy crashed through her body again and again. Lubricant ran from the Imperial as wave after wave of pleasure caused her to squirm in delight. Potema loved this. The Dragonborn, the famed herald of hope from the prophecies, was a young Imperial woman who was submissive to anyone who could bite hard enough. Potema had no physical body of her own and Callista loved Potema’s touch. The Wolf Queen smiled inside her new host as Callista groaned, eyelashes fluttering. Flushed skin moved and twitched beneath each stroke of the Wolf Queen’s fingers. The spicy smell of Callista’s sweat filled the air, and finally, Potema let her stop coming.

Callista felt onto the throne like a limp, dazed fish, trembling as Potema continued to stimulate her body. She was too sensitive, but she was enjoying how hard she had come. Potema slapped her bottom harder. That lush globe, raised into the air, was far too nice a sight for Potema to hoard it. Perhaps lucky dignitaries would be able to enjoy it as they fucked her precious submissive Dragonborn from behind. At this rate, Callista seemed lined up to do anything that Potema asked. Perfect.   
  
The Wolf Queen licked her clitoris slowly, and the Dragonborn groaned. Potema had four fingers in her now, but she knew she had to get rid of her. Potema was bad news, an evil, powerful entity.  
  
“Nnn…wait,” she croaked.  
  
“Take me into your body for eternity, and you’ll have pleasure like that all night,” the Wolf Queen bargained.  
  
“But…you’re…” Callista tried, her mind unable to work. Wolf Queen. Danger. Orgasm? Lots of biting. Potema knew her body well enough to drive her insane with need. Good or bad? It had felt good.   
  
Potema felt the Dragonborn try to rebel, and another orgasm washed through Callista’s system. The girl whimpered again.   
  
POTEMA. WOLF QUEEN. WAR.  
  
Another wave of pleasure hit her, and she stretched out like a cat, moaning in pleasure. Potema had magic that could make her cum or not cum in an instant.   
  
Orgasm. Good. Potema could stay.   
  
Feeling the Imperial accept her spirit, Potema grinned. She had such plans for this one, and so many more for Tamriel.


End file.
